Attack on Titan - A New Way of Life
by Luce Enray
Summary: This story follows 15/17 year old Hope Smith, Commander Erwin's daughter. It shows her relationship with Captain Levi and their love/dramatic life. WARNIG: If you have not either read attack on titan manga or seen the anime then do not read as you will not understand its content and you must realise the difference between the original and my one.
1. The Meeting

Attack on titan – A New Way of Life

The morning air was stale and dry like old bread that hadn't yet gone mouldy. I ran along the circular wall of our small village. There were many walls spread out on this land yet it was hard to get between them all without getting caught by them. They were huge beasts that devoured humans and towered over them, although the smallest is around 3m the largest come to 30m. I fed my horse and then led her through the buildings of our town. After jumping on her back I heard her make a grunting sound, I mimicked her sound. I am not heavy I would come to the agreement with my neighbours that I am the smallest and lightest person in shiganshina. I have no clue what my horse is complaining about. As I rode he to the south gate I was stopped. "And where do you think your going", a garrison asked me.

"Well I'm simply travelling", I returned in the fakest voice I've done in my life. I didn't want my father that I was going outside of the walls since if he found out he'd probably... I don't want to think about it. "Well then. OPEN THE G-"

"That won't be necessary," a calm voice said from behind me, interrupting the mans shouting. At that very moment I knew that my plans had been soiled. "Hope don't you think that this is the exact opposite of what your father said to do while he was gone?"

"Well when am I ever going to get the chance? He's only ever here for about a minuet each time he's called out,"

"I think that you should go home now." Pixis said.

" Whatever," I said under my breath but I knew the old soldier heard me.

*20 minutes later*

Hearing bells I put my head under my pillow. Of course he's back. I knew Pixis would rat me out so I decided to just stay in bed enjoying the few moments of peace that I had. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "UGH!" Who was that? I don't have any friends so I decided to ignore it. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "I'M COMING! HAVE SOME GODDAMN PATIENCE!" Was of course the only thing that could stop the noise disturbing my precious nap. Quickly gliding down the stairs I opened the door and to the person in front of me I showed the most annoyed face in the world. But, not even lasting a second, my face melted. In front of me was the most amazing looking man I had ever seen in my fifteen years. "Um..."I stammered, "who are you exactly?" I made sure to make my question seem as though I was curios of his identity, not because I wanted to shout at him for disturbing my nap which I had prepared to do. "My name is Levi." _What a simple response._ I thought.

"Well my name is Hope. What is it I can do for you?" I myself was shocked at how nice I was being. Forget about disturbing my nap my kindness level was about 2/10. I looked into the strangers eyes. _Amazing looking_ wasn't enough to describe this man. He had piercing grey eyes, jet back hair and perfect features. but then I stopped my staring. I myself was 5,2 in height but I had only just realised that I hardly needed to look up to see his eyes. He had to only be 5,3. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing at his height, but then I realised something people were always making fun of my height so I shouldn't be making fun of his. "I am here to ask you about something."

"Well then come inside. It would be rude to leave you outside."


	2. A Spark of Change

Attack on Titan – A New Way of Life

"Thanks." Levi murmured, almost un audible since he had such a quiet voice. I let the door close and walked him into the living room. "Oh," it was my turn to murmur, "guess I should've cleaned that up first."

"Yeah you really should've," He said quite rudely. _Well sorry but I've been sulking in my bed all morning so cleaning up didn't really cross my mind! _Of course I wouldn't say that out loud but the thought was quite strong. Any way I would never tell anyone I EVER sulked. "So mister what is it that you want to ask me about?"

"It's _**LEVI **_and that was just an excuse to get in your house."

"Oh sorry but.. wait WHAT?" I nearly screeched," Are you some sort of pervert?" I knew this bastard was to handsome to be normal.

"Huh? No I just knew you wouldn't remember me." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But then I thought he is quite good looking but I just can't imagine this guy smiling. But if I ever knew this guy I wouldn't remember.

" Okay since the expression on your face says it all I guess that it will remain a mystery." He said and sat on the couch. I sat on the over end and looked over at him.

"Well?" I said

"It seems that I am new around here and I found a land lord who said that there was an unsociable person living al-"

"I get it," I interrupted, "so your my new roommate?"

"Only for a few days, then I'm headed for the interior."

"Well since your new I Guess that I should show you around town right?"

"Sure."

*10 minuets later*

"-and there is the gateway to hell." I said as I motioned to the gate that separated us from the unknown world beyond the walls of this particular group of walls. Last I heard there were 7 walls across the world but that's all. "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration Levi said under his breath, it was obvious he didn't want me to answer so I kept quiet. "Oh," I said breaking the silence, "have you eaten at all?"

"I'm fine." he said yet his stomach betrayed him as right after he said that it roared like a lion. "Okay maybe that was a lie."

"Ah ha-ha," I laughed it wasn't that loud but enough for me to be noticed, "Well then follow me." I said still smiling.

"So you can smile," he said a hint of humour in his voice.

"Can't you." I said looking back at him only to see him looking the over way but what little of his face I saw was bright red.

*One sandwich later*

"Thank you for lunch"

"Even though it's nearer to dinner time." I said sarcastically and looked at my watch 16:00 not a bad time and the sun was still high up in the sky. Then a noise that sounded as if it were lightning came out of nowhere as a spark lightning struck the ground. "But there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"Never underestimate the power of weather." Levi told me.

"I thought that to but if it was lightning you would have seen it a long time before you hear it, that was roughly at the same time."

We looked at each other and ran to where it came from. The gate to hell.


End file.
